friendzone_homefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:1Last Moment/Rozdział 11
Na wstępie, ja wiem, że dostaniecie nie tylko cukrzycy, ale i będziecie czerwone jak Mari...może nawet bardziej. Dziewczyny właśnie szykowały się do szkoły, Sarah była trochę zdenerwowana ponieważ to będzie jej pierwszy dzień. Zna tylko dwie osoby...no, nawet nie dwie...Adriena zna tylko z widzenia i wie, że jest chłopakiem jej przyjaciółki. Przyjaciółki? Chyba tak. W końcu, przegadały cały wieczór, bez udawania i masek. Po chwili dziewczyna poczuła delikatną dłoń na swoim ramieniu, przekręciła głowę i ujrzała dziewczynę, która posyłała jej przyjazny uśmiech i patrzyła wesołymi, fiołkowymi oczami. -Nie martw się S. Gadałam z Alyą, moją przyjaciółką, powiedziała, że może się na chwilę przesiąść. Więc, możesz ze mną siedzieć. -Nie, dziękuję, usiąde z kimś innym. Od czegoś trzeba zacząć.- Kilka chwil później kierowały się w stronę budynku szkoły. Sarah zarzuciła swój kaptur i włożyła dłonie w kieszenie bluzy.- Mari? -Huh? Tak? -Czy...czy będę musiała się przedstawiać?- Fiołkowooka zdziwiła się na to pytanie, jej kuzynka wydawała się być przerażona. Postanowiła więc poprawić jej humor. -Jak chcesz to ja mogę cię przedstawić i spokojnie, powiem tylko podstawowe informacje.- Dziewczyna słysząc słowa nastolatki uśmiechnęła się, zatrzymała się nagle i podniosła głowę, z której spadł kaptur. Uśmiechnęła się promiennie i zaczęła machać rękoma w obronnym geście. -Nie, nie. Dam sobię radę...chyba.- Wypowiedziała z smutnym uśmiechem, a po chwili ponownie zaciągając ciemny materiał na kruczoczarne włosy, ruszyła z kuzynką do sali. W sali wszystko było dobrze, dopóki nauczycielka nie poprosiła o przedstawienie się dziewczyny. Ta niepewnie wstałai rozejrzała się po klasie, po chwili jednak zacisnęła pięść. Założyła jedną ze swoich masek, dzięki czemu na jej ustach pojawił się promienny uśmiech. Nie uszło to uwadzę Marinette, która uśmiechnęła się smutno, ale z troską i zrozumieniem. Po chwili czarno-włosa ruszyła na środek klasy. -Witajcie! Jestem Sarah, pochodzę z Chin. Przynajmniej od strony mojego taty jestem chinką. Moi rodzice zgineli i wychowała mnie ciotka, a od niedawna opiekuje się mną siostra cioteczna mojego ojca, ciocia Sabine. Czyli jak wiecie, mama Marinette. Coś jeszcze? Chyba nie. Na zakończenie powiem, że bardzo się cieszę, że przez jakiś czas będę z wami chodzić do klasy.- Po jej słowach rozległy się oklaski, a dziewczyna zawstydzona, poszła do swojej ławki. Gdy przechodziła obok swojej kuzynki, usłyszała ciche Dobrze ci poszło, więc posłała krewnej wdzięczny uśmiech (coś dużo suszą ząbki, a to dopiero początek rozdziału). Zajęcia minęły spokojnie, ale już po zajęciach znów pojawił się problem. Akumy, nie dają spokoju, ale przynajmniej bohaterowie się nie nudzą. Teraz jednak byli zestresowani, wiedzieli bowiem, że dziś będą musieli się ujawnić. Blondyn mimowolnie przypomniał sobie moment, w którym dowiedzieli się gdzie jest Miraculum i jak postanowili, iż po najbliższej akcji wyjawią kim są, a wkrótce zorganizują wyjazd. Okazało się, że motylek przejął władzę nad dziewczyną, którą rzucił chłopak...niby nic takiego, ale rozstanie przez telefon jest chamskie. -Ja na jej miejscu, też bym się wnerwiła.- Skwitowała, przemieniona już granatowo-włosa. -Przysięgam. Jeśli już miałbym z tobą zrywać, to nie przez telefon. Tyle, że nawet takich myśli nie miałem.- Powiedział zielonooki z dłonią na sercu. Biedronka się zaśmiała i zmierzyła ukochanego wymownym wzrokiem. -Dobrze wiesz, co by z ciebie zostało, gdybyś spróbował ze mną tak zerwać, ba gdybyś w ogóle chciał ze mną zerwać.- Spojrzała na blondyna morderczym wzrokiem, ten wzdrygnął się i głośno przełknął ślinę. Postanowili jednak skupić się na walce i szybko uporać się z niebezpiecznym problemem. Już mieli ruszać do akcji, gdy nagle obok nich wylądowała pewna tajemnicza blondynka. Widać, że była posiadaczką Miraculum, ponieważ miała na sobie obścisły strój. Włosy upięte w kok, który podtrzymywały dwie białe i ostre pałeczki. Na biodrach widniał zwinięty bat. Cały ubiór nadawał wygląd pszczoły, gdyż na tym owadzie był opierany styl. Jak reszta posiadała również maskę. -No witam Biedronkę i Kocurka, oraz nowicjuszkę. Dotarcie tu mi troszkę zajęło, ale cóż.- Mówiąc to poprawiła zgrabnym ruchem ręki zaczesaną na prawo grzywkę.- Żeby nie było, zielona w sprawach z Miraculum nie jestem. Sprowadziłam się tu, a wcześniej byłam super-bohaterką w innym kraju.- Pozostali bohaterowie mierzyli ją zdziwionym wzrokiem, ta widząc to uśmiechnęła się chytrze i bez wachania ruszyła na przeciwnika. -Te, lala. Jak cię facet rzucił, to nie powód, by niszczyć świat. -Zamknij się, blondyno.- Wysyczała przeciwniczka, w jej głosie było czuć jad. -Oj, oj...ktoś tu chyba ma okresik.- Kot słysząc to wybudził się z transu i mimowolnie się zaśmiał. -No no Pszczółka. Teksty to ty walisz dobre.- Pochwalił nową towarzyszkę.- Biedronsiu, ja rozumiem, że wyglądam niesamowicie...ale, żeby od razu się tak zawieszać?- Dziewczyny (Volpina i Biedronka) potrząsnęły głowami. -Kici, ładny pyszczek to nie wszystko... -...Skromność na pewno nie jest twoją zaletą.- Dokończyła Lisiczka. -Dobra, dobra panienki. Może lepiej pomóc paseczkowi (pszczoła= paski)?- Po chwili ruszyli na przeciwnika, razem poszło im niebywale łatwo i szybko...tylko Biedronka użyła specjalnej mocy. Po walce wskoczyli na dach, Kot, Biedronka i Volpina, wiedzieli, że skoro sytuacja nabrała takiego tempa...to prędko w podróż nie wyruszą. Postanowili, więc wszystko nowej wyjaśnić. -Kocie, Volpino? Wiecie, że jak mamy nowego towarzysza, to najpierw musimy się dowiedzieć kilku rzeczy. Niebieskie Miraculum może poczekać. Więc, nowa...możesz mi łaskawie wyjaśnić z jakiego ula przyleciałaś? -Heh. Nie mogę ci tego zdradzić, o czym dobrze wiesz. Jednak powiem tyle...jestem Królową Pszczół. Od niedawna jestem w Paryżu, więc wam pomogę. Wcześniej sama walczyłam w swoim kraju... -Chcesz powiedzieć, że potrafisz oczyszczać akumy?!- Z pytaniem wyskoczyła lisiczka. Blondynka spojrzała się na nią, a po chwili zaśmiała się serdecznie. -Ja?! Oczywiście, że nie. U mnie nie było takich problemów, więc nie potrzebne mi to. Poza tym, taką umiejętność ma tylko Biedronka. Ja walczyłam z przestępcami itd. Nic szczególnego.- W momencie, gdy skończyła mówić, ujrzała przed sobą kropkowaną dłoń. Powiodła wzrokiem, do twarzy jej właścicielki, gdzie czekał na nią przyjacielski uśmiech. -W takim razie...witaj w Paryżu i w naszej paczce!- Złapała za dłoń dziewczyny i lekko potrząsnęła. -Umm...dziękuję. Postaram się wam pomagać jak najlepiej. -Skoro tak to musimy cię wprowadzić w sytuację w jakiej się znajdujemy.- Teraz Kot zabrał głos...gdy się wypowiedział spotkał go zmartwiony wzrok ukochanej.- Spokojnie Biedronsiu, w końcu i tak, by się dowiedziała. Jest posiadaczką Miraculum...więc musimy jej to powiedzieć.- Granatowo-włosa westchnęła. Wiedziała, że blondyn ma racje, więc co pozostało? -Dobrze. Pszczoło, chodzi o to, że jest problem z jednym Miraculum. Miraculum Pawia...a tak dokładnie z jego brakiem.- Blondynka spojrzała się na nią zdziwiona, nie rozumiała o co chodzi.- Właściciel Kwami Pawia, jest w Paryżu, tak jak jego Kwami...ale Miraculum jest na drugim końcu świata. Tak dokładnie w Chinach. Posiadacz Pawiego Kwami to nasz znajomy, nie wie kim jesteśmy. My wiemy kim on jest, bo bez Miraculum nie może się zmieniać. Sęk w tym, że musimy wyruszyć w podróż, by odnaleźć Pawią bransoletę... -Chodzi ci o to, że jako super-bohaterowie nie będziemy podróżować i musimy poznać swoje tożsamości?- Dokończyła za nią nowa bohaterka. Jako odpowiedź dostała ruch głową potwierdzający jej słowa. Złapała się za podbródek i zaczęła się zastanawiać.- Pewne jest, że innego wyjścia nie ma...ale Miraculum nie zając, nie ucieknie. Do ostatecznej bitwy z pewnością daleka droga, więc nie ma sensu, aby teraz wyruszać w podróż. -Czarny Kocie, Biedronko. Uważam, że Pszczoła ma rację. Władca Ciem wykorzystuje każdą okazję, by namieszać. Gdyby chciał z nami walczyć, zacząłby oszczędzać swoje siły na bitwę. Jak na razie, lepiej zostać w Paryżu. Jeśli opętanych ludzi zacznie ubywać, niezwłocznie wyruszymy.- Wypowiedziała Volpina. Wtem Miracula Marinette i Adriena wydały charakterystyczny dźwięk, oznaczało to, że zostało im kilka minut. -Lisico...znajdź Lazz'a i jego właściciela i powiedz, że z podróżą trochę poczekamy. Ja i Czarny Kot musimy już iść... -Królowo Pszczół, widzimy się na kolejnej misji...- Blondyn miał coś jeszcze powiedzieć, ale przerwała mu granatowo-włosa. -...i następnym razem, nie wyskakuj na przeciwnika bez planu, a najlepiej słuchaj się mnie. -Oj, oj, oj. Biedronsiu, Królowa nie słucha się innych owadów. Racja, nie miałam jeszcze takich przeciwników, ale to nie znaczy, że jestem słabsza od ciebię. Może i masz najsilniejsze Miraculum, ale ja od dawna wolę działać sama. Nie jestem przyzwyczajona do tego, że mam towarzyszy...może, z czasem to się zmieni, ale poczekasz sobie. Działam według swojej intuicji, to ona mi podpowiada co mam zrobić i jeszcze nigdy mnie nie zawiodła.- Marinette wpatrywała się w nią zszokowana jej słowami. Wystarczy, że Kot się popisuje...nie potrzebuje samolubnej gwiazdki w drużynie. Jednak, ta gwiazdka ma Miraculum i jest potrzebna. Z nerwów zacisnęła zęby, a jej szczęka napięła się. Z tego wszyskiego wyrwało ją pikanie, więc bez słowa pobiegła w swoją stronę z zaciśmiętymi pięściami. Gdy wróciła do domu, zastała swoją matkę, Sarah i jakąś kobietę. Podeszła do swojej rodzicielki i wtuliła się w nią, posyłając czarno-włosej uśmiech i zaciekawione spojrzenie. -Mari, to moja ciocia. Zabiera mnie do siebie, co znaczy, że po raz kolejny się przeprowadzam. -Czemu?! Sarah?! -Muszę, ale spokojnie, będziemy przecież utrzymywać kontakt. Poza tym, nadal będę chodzić z tobą do szkoły.- Na tę wiadomość nastolatka odetchnęła z ulgą. Pożegnała się z kuzynką i poszła do swojego pokoju, gdzie opadła na materac. Z jej torebki wyleciała Kwami. -No, Mari. Niezła partnerka ci się trafiła. -Ughhh. Już jej nie lubię. Zachowuje się jak Chloé, założe się, że tak samo jak u niej pod tą blond główką nic się nie kryje. -Hahaha...Marinette, spróbuj ją zrozumieć. Nigdy nie walczyła jeszcze z kimś i u boku, nie jest przyzwyczajona. -Może i masz rację. Tylko, ja do niej wyciągam pomocną dłoń, a ta się puszy jakbym uraziła jej dumę. -Posiadacze Miraculum Pszczoły z początku zawsze są...hmmm...próżni. Uwierz z czasem się to zmieni. -Mam nadzieję...- Jej wypowiedź przerwał dzwonek w telefonie. Niechętnie go chwyciła i spojrzała na wyświetlacz.-Tak? (I teraz oczyśćcie umysł, oraz postarajcie sobie to jak najbardziej wyobrazić, a obiecuję wam, że się nie zawiedziecie) -Hej, Mari. Chciałem z tobą porozmawiać o tej całej sytuacji. -Chodzi ci o Pawia i Pszczółkę. -Nooo...tak. Volpina i nowa mają rację. Trzeba z tym poczekać, jak na razie mamy za dużo problemów z akumami. -No wiem. -A tak w ogóle...pszczółka ci nieźle dogadała, hahaha. -Bardzo śmieszne. Kolejna próżna lalka. -Hej. Nie oceniaj książki po okładce. Racja zachowała się trochę samolubnie, ale nie miała partnera. Zobaczysz, że za niedługo wasze relacje będą lepsze. -Ja nie będę oceniała książki po okładce, ale ty nie mów hop puki nie skoczysz. -Hahaha. -Hihihihi. Dobra, a teraz zmiana tematu. Może gdzieś jutro pójdziemy? -Nie pamiętasz ostatniej randki? -Jeden fotograf i robisz wielką aferę. Zrozum, że chcę z tobą spędzić czas. -Mari. Ja też tego chcę, ale nie chcę, żebyś miała problemy. Poza tym...otwórz okno.- Gdy chłopak to powiedział nie wiedziała o co chodzi, ale wykonała polecenie. Nagle przed swoją twarzą ujrzała zielone oczy, które wpatrywały się w nią. Pozwoliła blondynowi wskoczyć do środka i po chwili zamknęła okno, oraz opuściła rolety. Kilka chwil później poczuła na swoich biodrach dłonie ze skórzanymi czarnymi rękawiczkami. Zaczęły sunąć w górę podwijając jej bluzkę. Na szyi poczuła gorący oddech, który uderzył w nią jak grom z jasnego nieba. Momentalnie zrobiła się czerwona, a po jej ciele przeszedł dreszcz gdy poczuła usta ukochanego muskające jej kark. Oddech dziewczyny przyśpieszył, wiedziała do czego zmierza dlatego położyła swoje dłonie na dłoniach chłopaka blokując ich dalszą wędrówkę. Już miała się odwracać jednak zatrzymał ją jeden gest blondyna...chłopak przygryzł jej płatek ucha. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach